1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a flexible substrate, and, more particularly, to a flexible substrate manufactured through an electrospinning scheme, a method of manufacturing a display substrate, and a method of manufacturing a display panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Display apparatuses have been manufactured to be thin and lightweight while improving performance to output various types of information. Such a display apparatus employs a lightweight flexible substrate having superior portability. The flexible substrate is thin and light, and is durable against external impact. However, since the flexible substrate has a thin and lightweight structure handling the flexible substrate must be done with extra care and can be difficult.
When manufacturing the display apparatus, to facilitate handling of the flexible substrate, the flexible substrate is coupled with a carrier substrate. The flexible substrate, which is coupled with the carrier substrate, is subject to manufacturing processes, including forming thin film transistors and color filters thereon. As a result, the flexible substrate is extended by heat while various processes are performed.